


Spaghetti a la media noche

by jessevaldfond



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Solo un pequeña y rara idea que se convirtió en un texto rápido.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spaghetti a la media noche

**Author's Note:**

> Solo un pequeña y rara idea que se convirtió en un texto rápido.

El agua en la cacerola estaba hirviendo, era salada y las burbujas bailaban por todos lados. La pasta estaba lista para para ser cocida por unos cuantos minutos, mientras Gerard le daba la espalda a Frank que estaba sentado frente a la encimera.

El silencio en la cocina era aterrador, solo se escuchaba las respiraciones de ambos y uno que otro suspiro del mas enamorado.

Gerard movía con tanta calma la sopa ya cocida y en otro sarten se cocinaba la salsa.

-Has que esto duré...porque espero que sea la ultima vez- dijo Frank al mismo tiempo que hacia el banco hacia atrás para poder desocupar su asiento.

Veinticinco minutos despues y dos platos de espagueti repletos estaban en la mesa con los respectivos cubiertos a su lado.

 

-es la primera y ultima vez que me sentiré de este modo- dijo Gerard sirviendo vino en una de las copas.  
-Espero no verte de nuevo-  
-Eso espero- virtio vino en la otra copa y Frank se acerco a su lugar.

 

Con calma, Frank extendió su mano derecha por sobre la mesa y Gerard por otro lado dejo con la misma calma la botella de vino sobre la mesa para extender su mano derecha hacia su antiguo amante y poder estrecharla.

 

-Fue bueno amarte- dijo Gerard mientras movía la mano suave y lentamente de arriba a abajo.  
-Digo lo mismo- Frank sonrió tenue y deshizo el contacto.

 

Ambos tomaron asiento y se acomodaron, ambos tomaron sus tenedores y comenzaron a comer y justo despues del primer bocado en el reloj de la cocina marco las doce de la noche.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que esa seria la ultima comida que tendrían juntos. 

Bueno...alguien de los dos tenia que morir de amor y uno quedarse en la tierra a sufrir.


End file.
